Hocus Pocus
by Storyguy567
Summary: (AU Fic) 300 years ago, the Gorgon sisters bewitched their victims. Now, they've returned from the grave to extract their revenge. Now it's up to one boy, his sister, and his crush to stop their evil. Review please.
1. Prologue: Salem, 1694

**I don't usually write fics like this. I've written some in the past. Usually, I write these when I suffer from writer's block. I like to entertain, and stories like this seem to entertain. I'll write it until the creative juices get flowing, then I'll continue my other fics.**

**I am taking some creative liberties with the source material. Not many! And I don't expect them to really be big changes.**

**WARNING: Expect anywhere from some to major OOC-ness. I want you all to know right now that I have not read nor watched **_**Soul Eater NOT!**_** So I have absolutely no idea how Shaula, the youngest Gorgon sister, is characterized. Also, you'll notice I changed some of the relationships to some characters.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own **_**Soul Eater **_**or **_**Hocus Pocus**_**.**

* * *

_**Hocus Pocus**_

**Proglogue: Salem, 1694**

It was a quiet morning in the little town of Salem, Massachusetts. The morning light began filtering in, yet the sun not up, so everything was bathed in hues of pale blue. The entire town was still asleep as it was still too early to begin the morning chores.

The town slept, blissfully unaware of the dark shadow that flew above it. It was too quick to see what shape the shadow had taken however.

In one of the finely crafted wooden houses, a handsome young man with silver hair slept peacefully. Just outside his window, the animals that belonged to his family began to panic and scatter…frightened by something.

A powerful, chilling gust of wind caused the young man, named Franken Stein, to jolt upright into a sitting position. The young man panted heavily like he had woken up from sort of nightmare. As he bolted upright, he could have sworn he saw…something…pass by the window; it was too quick to see. But he merely shrugged it off as a dream and proceeded to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

As he woke up and his senses began working properly, Stein noticed something was off. The quiet. It was way too quiet. Concerned, the silver-haired man turned his head to his right, where his kid sister Angela slept in a bed of her own. And he knew why it was so quiet.

Angela wasn't in her bed.

"Angela?" He called out. No answer. "Angela?" He called again, this time a little more urgent. Quickly, he got out of bed and went outside, still only in his night clothes.

"Angela!" He called again. He was starting to worry. His sister should not be out and about unsupervised.

Looking around, Stein saw his friend Joe Buttataki a few houses down. Quickly, he ran to him. "Joe!" He called as he ran up to him. The goateed man turned to his silver-haired friend. "Have you seen my sister Angela?" He asked. Joe's expression turned grim as he turned away. "No. And if your sister is missing, then I'm worried." He sighed.

"Why?" Stein asked. Slowly, fear crept into his heart. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Joe pointed off towards the woods. Deep within the dense woods, unnatural purple smoke filtered out through the trees and into the sky. "_They_ conjure." Was all Joe said.

"Oh god." Stein gasped. "The woods!"

Quickly, both boys ran to the edge of town. Between them and the woods was a huge empty field. In the distance, they saw two people enter into the trees. The one leading was a tall, slim silhouette of a figure with a long black cloak draped around its body. The other was a small child wearing a white nightgown.

"ANGELA!" Stein called after her. But the child entered into the woods after the cloaked figure.

"She's done for!" Joe gasped, hopelessness filled his voice.

Stein would have none of it though. He wasn't going to lose his sister. Not like this! Not to _them_. He grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Not yet!" He exclaimed. "Awaken my father! Summon the elders! Do what you need to do! Go!"

He released Joe's shoulder and the man ran into town. Stein headed after his sister into the woods. He bolted across the field and vanished into the trees. His bare feet stung as they ran across twigs and pebbles, but he didn't care. Sore feet were the least of his worries. The morning light had yet to penetrate the woods, so Stein had lost sight of his sister.

"ANGELA!" He called again as he ran deeper into the woods.

It was still dark enough that Stein did not see a large rock firmly planted in the ground. His foot kicked against it, and the young man lost his footing. He gasped and shouted and screamed and cursed as he tumbled down a hill and onto the forest floor. His night clothes were torn and fresh cuts and scratches adorned his cheek and limbs.

Slowly, Stein lifted his head off the ground. In the midst of the woods was a two-story log cabin. Out of the chimney, purple smoke continually streamed. Stein held his breath. It was _their _house. All their lives, Stein's parents had told him and his sister to stay away from the woods because of _them_.

The Gorgon sisters: Arachne, Medusa, and Shaula.

In the distance, Stein could hear the crunching of autumn leaves on the ground as they were stepped on. The young man lied down close to the ground, so as not to be seen.

Looking up, he could see the cloaked figure from earlier, one of the sisters. Her hood was low over her face, but he couldn't see it from this distance regardless. Behind her, Stein saw the white night dress of his sister.

"Come child." The taller figure spoke out in the cackle of an elderly woman. The front door opened, and Angela followed into the house, giggling innocently the entire time.

Once the door closed, Stein quickly made his way to the house. He knew he had to rescue his sister. All that remained was to find a way inside because the front door was not going to be an option. On the side of the house was a window. That could work. Quickly, the silver haired young man leaned up against the wall and pulled open the wooden slat over it. He cracked it open enough to peek inside.

Inside, hundreds of candles lined the walls, shelves, and tables bathing everything in a dim golden glow. In the center of the room, Stein could make out three figures in very old, very worn, tattered and patched black cloaks with hoods drawn up low over their faces. The three hags suddenly parted. The silver-haired man stood on the tips of his toes to get a better look. In the middle of them all was a little girl in a white night dress, sitting on a chair. Her pink eyes widened when she saw her brother gazing through the window.

Stein's golden eyes widened at the sight of his sister. "Angela." He whispered.

Apparently, the whisper was louder than he thought it was because three hooded heads turned to the direction of the window. Stein ducked out and closed the slat, hoping he had moved fast enough not to be spotted. His heart pounded in his chest as he quickly made his way around to the front of the house. He could feel his heart stop in terror when he heard the window creak. Quickly, the young man ducked around the corner. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to conceal his heavy breathing.

Things only got worse as the front door opened. Keeping his hand over his mouth, to keep himself quiet, Stein slid under the front porch. He couldn't see what was going on above him, and he only hoped that meant whoever was up there couldn't see him.

"Oh look," the silver-haired man could barely hear rasping from the side of the house, "another glorious morning. It makes me sick!" He heard a creak followed by a slam. "_Sisters!"_ He could hear that same voice call, muffled, from inside the house.

Up above him, he could hear two voices speak over one another. "Yes Arachne!" "Coming Arachne!" "Sorry!" The door closed and Stein exhaled a sigh of relief. But his sister was still in there. He needed a new plan. And quick.

* * *

Arachne Gorgon, the eldest of the Gorgon sisters, turned away from the window. Beneath the worn hood and tattered cloak, she was an old woman with a tired wrinkled face. She had low-lidded gray eyes. Beneath her black hood, two thick locks of wiry gray hair hung down on either side of her face. "It must have been an imp." The elder witch shrugged before she walked back into room.

Across from their child guest, a large black cauldron hung over an open fire. Inside the massive pot, a bubbling liquid of blue and purple hues frothed and bubbled. Next to the cauldron was a pedestal where a thick book sat. The aged yellow pages were bound in a strange tan leather adorned with stitches and bound with a buckle.

Arachne walked over to the book. "My darling." She gave a genuine (if not creepy) smile. "My little book." She turned back and looked at their young guest. "We must continue with our spell now that our little guest of honor has arrived."

She ran her wrinkled claw across the stitched rough leather of the book. "Wake up." She cooed as if to a child. On the book's buckle, a dazzling electric blue eye opened and looked up at the witch. "Yes. There you are darling."

She smiled. She turned towards the front door. "Medusa!" She called and then went back to cooing to her book. Medusa Gorgon, the middle child of the Gorgons, walked up to her elder sister. Beneath her black cloak and hood was another wrinkled face with golden eyes. Her hair was stark white. Much like her sister, two locks of her hair hung down on either side of her face, only Medusa had tied them together below her head. When Medusa reached her sister, Archne gestured to the cauldron.

Medusa nodded in understanding, grabbing the large wooden ladle, and stirring the concoction bubbling in the cauldron. Arachne continued to coo to and worship her book. The golden eyed woman looked to her older sister, temporarily stopped stirring the cauldron. "I notice sister Shaula isn't doing anything."

The youngest of the Gorgon sisters, Shaula stepped out of the shadows. From beneath her tattered black cloak and hood, Shaula had the least wrinkled face of the three. Her eyes were dark blood red. Hanging off one side of her face, all her pale gray hair was tied into a thick braid. "I lured the child here!" She glared at her older sister.

Sensing an impending fight, Arachne decided to intervene. She grabbed her sister's earlobe, pinching it and pulling her head back. "You leave her be!" The eldest sister snarled. "She has done her chore!"Neither Medusa nor Shaula wanted to risk incurring the wrath of their older sister. So, instead the two just took to hissing at each other like territorial snakes.

Ignoring them, Arachne grabbed the buckled of her precious book and unlocked it. She then pulled the front cover open. The eldest Gorgon raised her hands above her head. "Tis time!" Suddenly, the book sprung to life as the pages flipped rapidly. Halfway through, the book stopped. Arachne ran her finger along the elegant script. "There it is." Arachne recited the spell aloud. "Bring to full rolling bubble." She read aloud. "Add two drops oil of boil."

She turned away to grab the ingredient, only to be stopped by Medusa. "I'll take care of this." She told her older sister. "You continue to read the spell."

* * *

Stein had walked around to the back of the house looking for a way in. He looked up. There was another window on the second story. And right next to it was a try. Perfect. He'd found his way in. The young grabbed onto the trunk and quickly made his way up the tree. Carefully, he pulled open the window and crawled inside. He sat on a little alcove above the main room. From there, Stein could see everything; the cauldron, the witches, and his sister. He sat there, watching and waiting for a moment when he could save Angela.

Unaware of the new presence, Arachne continued reading the spell and Medusa continued to concoct the potion. "Mix blood of owl with the herb that's red. Turn three time, pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of pox and a dead man's toe." With a malevolent grin, she turned to her sister. "And make it a fresh one!"

"DEAD MAN'S TOE!" Shaula shouted jumping out of the shadows. The youngest witched suddenly jumped and danced around the room, singing "dead man's toe" repeated. Sometime during the dance, her hood hand bounced off her head.

Medusa, meanwhile, pulled her hood off her own head before she reached onto one of the shelves and pulled out a bowl of severed toes. Shaula danced by her and grabbed one of the severed digits and ate it…in a rather animalistic fashion. Medusa, meanwhile, picked through them. She lifted one up and held it close to her nose, sniffing. "Fresh one." Was all the Gorgon said before dropping it into the pot.

Arachne took a position over the potion that was brewing. Medusa and Shaula stepped behind her. In a rather childish manner, the youngest Gorgon pulled a handful of toes out of the bowl and threw them at Medusa. The middle sister squeaked and threw some back at her. The two went on like this, acting like children. Shaula, sadly, got too into it and threw one of the digits right past Medusa, hitting Arachne in the back. The eldest sister gasped, threw the ladle to the floor and turned to her sister, a look of absolute fury on her old face.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT!?" She shouted at them. Medusa and Shaula immediately stopped everything and stepped backwards away from their angry sister. "I need to concentrate!" She told them before going back to her book.

"Sorry." Medusa mumbled, looking down. She looked up to her little sister. "She needs to concentrate." She told Shaula as if she were merely passing on instructions. Stein continued to watch as the witches worked in silence now.

Medusa's nose started twitching, as if she smelled something. Her head turned toward the second story alcove where Stein was hidden. The moment her head turned, Stein ducked down out of view, heart pounding in his chest. Medusa walked around the house, continuing to smell. Something was…off, yet she couldn't figure out what.

Arachne pointed to Shaula. "Newt saliva." Was all she said. Shuala nodded and got a jar off the shelf, before adding its contents to the cauldron.

Medusa walked up to her older sister. "I smell a child." She informed her.

Arachne looked up from her book. "Really?" She asked in a tone that showed she wasn't serious. She then pointed across the room to the little girl sitting in a chair. "And can you tell me what that is?"

Medusa looked down. "A child." She mumbled. Arachne scanned her book again before she finally turned away.

"Sisters." She called to Medusa and Shaula. "Gather round." Her sisters met her, circling the cauldron. "One thing more, and all is done." She told them. "Add a bit of our own tongues." All three of them bit down, and Stein could hear a sickening crunch and squish. The three of them proceeded to spit the pieces of their tongues into the cauldron. The purplish-blue liquid suddenly burst into a bright green.

Carefully, Stein leaned forward, watching. Arachne grabbed the ladle. "It's ready for tasting." She declared as she filled the ladle with the bubbling emerald liquid. "One sip of this, and her life will be mine!" Her eyes widened and she looked between her sisters. "I mean ours." She corrected.

All three of them walked in single file toward the girl, an innocent happy expression on her face, still blissfully unaware of what was happening. "All right girl," Arachne hissed, "open up your mouth!" Shaula's hand reached forward and grabbed hold of Angela's head, pushing it back. The little girl's lips parted as the ladle touched up to her mouth. The liquid began to slither past her lips…

"NO!" Stein shouted, he couldn't bear to watch anymore.

The three witches gasped at the sound and turned to see what it was. "A boy!" They gasped collectively. Stein jumped off the nook and down onto the ground and charged for his sister.

"GET HIM YOU FOOLS!" Arachne barked at her sisters. Immediately, Shaula and Medusa ran for him.

"I got him." Medusa hissed. "I knew something was off. I knew I smelled a boy."

Stein ran around to the cauldron, with the witches in tow. Every time he tried to run around the cauldron to his sister, the witches would meet him on the other side, forcing Stein to run back around putting the cauldron between him and the Gorgons.

"Get away from my cauldron!" Arachne growled out, dropping the ladle aside. Stein pushed the cauldron at the Gorgons, trying to get them away from him. Shaula and Medusa merely grabbed onto the pot and pushed it back. Stein grabbed it, pulled it back, and shoved it back at them. The two did not expect this, and they were knocked off their feet.

When the cauldron swung back to him, Stein grabbed it and tipped it over, pouring the contents over the side.

"My potion!" Arachne shrieked from the sides.

Once the pot was thoroughly emptied, Stein released it and ran for his sister. From the side, Arachne extended her arms out. Bolts of blue lightning began to dance between her hands.

"ANGELA!" He ran to his sister, but he never made it; Arachne unleashed her torrent of lightning, striking him in the back. The searing pain made him gasp and halt in his steps. Arachne then unleashed another torrent of bolts from only one of her hands. Stein stumbled, trying to get away. But he fell to his knees. Smirking, the wrinkled old hag flicked her thumb against her finger releasing a tiny bolt. The bolt hit Stein, causing him to fall to the ground.

Medusa hissed as she sat up. Then, something caught her golden eyes. She quickly got off her feet in disbelief. "Arachne," she whispered to her sister, "look." She pointed.

The eldest Gorgon turned to see where Medusa was pointing. Her think red lips curled into a malevolent smirk. Angela, still wearing that innocent look thanks to the spell cast on her by Shaula, was glowing, a white aura surrounded her body. Shaula and Medusa pulled their hoods back over their heads and got back to their feet, joining their sister.

"Sisters prepare yourselves." Arachne spoke. "Behold her life force." Her hands raised to the air in glory. "The potion works. Take my hands, and we will share her."

"Oh Arachne how generous." Medusa joked as both she and Shaula grabbed her hands. All three of them made their way to the glowing girl. All three of them inhaled; the aura surrounding Angela formed three separate wisps which slithered into the mouths of the witches.

Weakly, body stinging in pain, Stein pulled himself to his feet. The witched continued to inhale Angela's aura two more times. Stein weakly leaned against a column to support himself. Angela's eyes closed and her head slumped to the side as the aura vanished from her. Stein's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't believe what he just saw; his sister was gone.

The Gorgons meanwhile began to breathe rather heavily. "Sisters," Arache gasped out, grabbing a mirror, "behold!" The three of them all pulled their tattered raggedy, black cloaks off to reveal new forms underneath.

Shaula wore a wide smile on her face, her wrinkled skin replaced with smooth young skin. Her gray hair was now ebony, and still hung off the side of her head in a braid. Her restored appearance wore a simple black dress that cut off below her knees (rather risqué for a woman of the time) with sleeves that stopped at her forearms. Beneath her gown, her legs were covered by black stockings and boots. "I am beautiful!" She gasped, taking the mirror from her older sister. "Boys will love me!" She squealed.

The mirror was snatched out of her hand by Medusa who examined herself. Her stark white hair had turned golden blonde and short (save for the two locks tied around the front), and her skin had also lost of its wrinkles as well as taking on a more tanned tone. Her attire was probably the most odd out of the bunch; the entire outfit was one piece. It was sleeveless, showing off her toned arms with snake patterns drawn onto them in ink. Rather than ending in a dress (as was suitable for women of the time period), Medusa's ensemble ended in leggings that stopped halfway down her shins. She kept her feet bare. "We're young!" The middle Gorgon sister cheered.

The mirror was snatched out of Medusa's hand by the eldest sister. Arachne's skin had become paler as it stole Angela's youth. Her wiry gray hair became as black as the night. What didn't hang down on either side of her face in two thick locks was tied up into a tight bun on the top of her head. She wore a long, flowing, sleeveless black gown that hung down well past her feet. She had black separated sleeves on her arms that hung down well past the ground, dragging behind her in a train. Around her neck was a black collar. A transparent fabric with a spider web motif on it connected the collar to the gown. "Well," Arachne said gazing at her reflection, "younger." She looked between her sisters with an absolutely ecstatic smile on her face. "But it's a start!" She cackled out. All three of them were absolutely giddy. They joined hands and danced around in a circle.

"Oh Arachne," Medusa said adoringly, "you're a new sprig of a girl."

"You liar." Arachne laughed in retort. "But I shall be a sprig forever once I suck the lives out of all the children in Salem!" Their revelry stopped when they saw the silver-haired young man weakly leaning against a column to support himself. The Gorgon sister advanced upon him.

"Let's brew another batch!" Arachne hissed.

"You hag!" Stein spat. "There are not enough children in the world to make you young and beautiful!"

"Hag…" Arachne repeated, the word hanging on her lips. "Uh-oh." Medusa nervously mumbled. Behind their eldest sister, Arachne and Shaula took two steps away from her.

"Sisters, did you hear what he called _you_." She emphasized "you" as if she had dodged his insult. "Whatever shall we do with him?"

Medusa hesitantly took a step forward. "Let's filet and cook him!" She licked her lips.

Shaula giggled and stepped forward, reaching for the boy. "Hang him on a hook and let me play with him?" She asked.

"NO!" Arachne shouted suddenly, stopping her youngest sister. "Book, darling." She called. The buckle over the book opened its sapphire eye, levitated across the room and into its master's arms. "Yes. Come to mommy." She cooed. "His punishment must be more fulsome. More lingering."

She ran her hand along the book's leather. "Dazzle me my darling." The witch ripped the book open. The pages flipped to a list of spells. "Let's see," Arachne looked through the list, "amnesia, bunions, chilblains, cholera." She clicked her tongue. "We can do better than that I think." She flipped to the next page and stopped immediately. Her eyes widened and she exhaled an astonished "ah." She closed the book and handed it to Shaula, who returned it to its pedestal.

Stein hated this. Leaning against the wall, too weak to fight and waiting for whatever was in store for him. "Your punishment shall not be to die," Arachne declared as Shaula rejoined her and Medusa, "but to live forever with your guilt." Medusa and Shaula suddenly started jumping excitedly at their sister's sides. "As what Arachne?" They chanted excitedly.

"Jump back!" Arachne exclaimed. Both sisters stopped and took a step behind her. The eldest Gorgon raised her hands and began reciting the spell. "Twist the bones and bend the back."

Knowing the spell, Shaula and Medusa raised their hands and began muttering in some unknown language behind Arachne.

"Trim him of his baby fat." Stein closed his eyes, feeling a slight tingling course through his body. The archaic chanting got louder and a dull throbbing pain began to form in his head.

"Give him fur as black as black just…" Arachne stopped.

"Like." Medusa added.

"This." Shaula finished.

Pain overtook Stein as he fell onto the ground. His eyes looked up in horror at the three witches, holding their hands out above him. Suddenly, they started getting taller, higher off the ground. Stein couldn't hold it in anymore. He began screaming in pain. He could hear changes though. His screams started sounding like howls. And then they became yowls. He looked back up at the witches and opened his mouth to curse at them, but all that came out was a hiss. The Gorgon witches cackled. Franken Stein had been turned into a cat.

Their joy was short lived when they heard a pounding on the door. "WITCHES!" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door. From outside, the three could see the light of torches. "DAUGHTERS OF DARKNESS!" The voice shouted again. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Hide the child!" Arachne ordered quietly. Medusa nodded and quickly put a blanket over the corpse of Angela Stein. Quickly, the Gorgon sisters made their way to the door and pushed their bodies against it.

"Witches?" Medusa asked, feigning innocence. "There be no witches here sir."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Arachne shouted. "We are just three kindly old spinster ladies!"

"Spending a quiet morning at home." Medusa contributed.

Shaula stepped away from the door. "SUCKING THE LIVES OUT OF LITTLE CHILDREN!" She declared proudly!

Arachne glared, got off the door and had her hands around her sister's throat.

* * *

"Arachne Gorgon!" Stein's father called to her.

After the mob broke down the Gorgon's door, they captured the Gorgon sisters and discovered the corpse of Angela. But Franken was nowhere to be found. That night, the mob gathered in the woods, tied ropes onto a tree and then tied the ropes into nooses. As the moon rose, they led the Gorgons, hands bound behind their backs, to the tree and placed each of them in a noose.

"Yes?" Arachne asked as if they were in a casual conversation.

"I will ask you one final time." Mr. Stein said, hugging his wife closer.

"Yes?" Arachne asked again.

"What have you done to my son Franken?" He spat.

"Franken?" She asked. "Hmm? Let me think." She mused.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, getting angry at her casual manner. Beside the Steins, Joe Buttataki clutched onto Arachne's book tightly, glaring up at the witches.

Suddenly, the witch erupted into a fit of giggles. "Well, I don't know." She said, looking between her sisters. "Cat's got my tongue." Her giggles turned into outright cackling. All around them, thunder crashed. Standing on a rock, the newly made feline Franken Stein hissed at the three Gorgon sisters.

After the laughter quieted down, Arachne spoke again. "Sisters," she called, "sing."

As they started singing, the townspeople covered their ears. "Don't listen!" Some called, fearing a curse. "Cover your ears!" Others would say.

"Listen to them not!" Mr. Stein shouted, rallying the mob together.

Suddenly, Joe felt his hands burning. He gasped and winced as he dropped the book. The book opened and the pages flipped rapidly before stopping on another enchantment.

Arachne's eyes quickly scanned the words on the page before her eyes widened. "Fools!" She declared. "All of you!" She looked back down at the spell. "My ungodly book speaks to you. 'On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round, a virgin will summon us from under the ground.'" She quoted the passage before erupting into wicked laughter. "We shall be back and the lives of all the children shall be mine!" Medusa and Shaula joined their sister in her mad laughter.

Mr. Stein had none of it though. He waved his hand quickly. The barrels the witches were standing on were kicked out from under them. Their bodies dropped, nooses tightening around their necks. Their feet hung lifeless off the ground.

Slowly, the mob began to dissipate, leaving the forest to return to town. Mr. and Mrs. Stein were two of the last to leave. Stein quickly made his way to his parents and mewed and whined at their feet.

"Away." Was all Mr. Stein said. The cat wouldn't let up though. Mr. Stein raised his foot as if to kick the feline. "Away beast." He said again. The cat stopped and retreated.

Franken Stein mewed sadly as his family left, unable to recognize him.

"_Poor Franken Stein. Neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else knew what became of him those 320 years ago."_

* * *

**So? What did you think? Tell me in a review. Also your reviews will motivate me to keep writing this story.  
**

**In case you're having trouble imagining what the Gogrons look like after their transformation, I tried to keep it how they look in the anime and manga. Except Shaula. She wears a schoolgirl uniform, I merely edited that design to look like a dress is all.  
**


	2. 1: Enter Soul Evans

**So a review saved this story. I'm kinda glad. Even though it was just meant to be filler until I got my writing mojo back, but I kinda liked writing this story. And now, I'm gonna continue it.**

**If you like this story, please review. I like feedback and reviews. I wouldn't mind criticism either; it helps me be a better writer. Also, I update my stories based on most popular. So the one getting the most reviews and feedback at the time is gonna be the one I update first.**

**Just to keep warn you guys again, expect anywhere from a little to a lot of OOC behavior. Also, I've changed the relationships between characters for the sake of convenience.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Hocus Pocus**_

**1. Enter Soul Evans**

"_Poor Franken Stein. Neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else knew what became of him those three hundred and twenty years ago."_

"And so," Ms, Mabaa, the English teacher at Salem High School concluded, "the Goron sisters were hanged by the Salem townfolk."

For this Halloween Friday, the elderly woman had put on a black witch's hat. After the final lesson of the day had concluded, Ms. Mabaa decided to tell her students about the local Salem legend of the Gorgon sisters. One year after the Witch trials had concluded, the town of Salem was still thick with paranoia. But according to the legends, that paranoia led to the execution of the Gorgon sisters, real witches.

"Now there are those who say that a black cat still guards the old Gorgon house." The old woman continued the legend. "Warding off any who might make the witches come back to life."

"Pff," one of her students scoffed, "give me a break!" He then mumbled to himself. "This is so uncool."

He sat about in the middle. He had shockingly stark white spiky hair for a boy of seventeen or eighteen and his eyes were a bloody crimson (and yes, his eyes were naturally that color). He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue sleeves and a black long-sleeve shirt under it along with blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Ms. Mabaa sighed. "I see we have a skeptic in our midst." She turned to him. "Mr. Evans, care to share your laid back, California point of view?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

The new student, Soul Evans, sighed. He hated being called out on the spot like that because 1, he was the new guy and 2, it was just so uncool. But, with a sigh, he decided to share the "truth" anyway. "Granted, everyone here is into black cats, and witches, and stuff…" he paused, "but everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies."

Amidst the groans of his teachers and classmates, Soul went on. "It's a conspiracy."

"It just so happens," a female voice said, "that Halloween is based on the tradition of the ancient feast called 'All Hallows Eve.'" Soul turned to the source of the voice. Sitting two desks down from him was a beautiful young woman who looked to be his age. She was very curvaceous for someone in their age group and she had dark long flowing purple hair and contrasting golden eyes. She wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and denim skirt with nude tone leggings underneath.

"It's the one night of the ear when the spirits of the dead can return to earth." The girl finished.

Ms. Mabaa applauded her fellow student for her recollection of the history. "Well said Blair." She smiled.

Soul couldn't help but crack a small smile at the purple haired student. Ever since he moved her last week, he couldn't help but develop a small crush on her. Of course, being a teenager, a small crush was a really big deal.

Which is why he made the decision to do something incredibly stupid. With only seconds left to go, Soul got out of his seat and walked over to Blair's desk. He set a folded piece of binder paper down in front of her.

"Well then," he gave her a smug grin, "how about you call me if you see Kurt Cobain or anyone else tonight?" He asked. Blair opened her mouth to answer when the bell suddenly rang, ending school for the day. Blair was quick to her feet and out the door.

Soul ran to his desk, grabbed his binder, shoved it into his backpack, slung it around his back and ran out of the school. After getting to and getting on his bike, Soul navigated through the sea of students, looking for his purple-haired crush. Soon enough, he saw her walking amongst the gold and brown and red and orange trees of autumn, just walking along her merry way. Quickly, Soul peddled off after her.

"Blair!" He called after her. Said girl stopped and turned to him. Soul stopped his bike and placed his foot on the ground to balance himself.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hey." Soul returned her greeting. "I wanted to apologize." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in class."

Blair gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry." She giggled. "You didn't."

"We haven't properly met yet." He told her. "My name is Soul Evans." He held his hand out.

Blair nodded and shook it. "I know. I've seen you around school. You just moved here."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Last week."

"Must be a pretty big change for you."

"Yeah that's for sure." He scoffed, leaning on his handlebars.

"You don't like it here?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I mean…" Soul tried to come up with something positive, "the leaves are great." Mentally, he sighed. That was pathetic. "But…I don't know. It's just all this Halloween stuff." He admitted. The last few years, Soul had started to feel like he was growing out of Halloween.

"You don't believe in it?" Blair questioned.

"What, you mean like the Gorgon sister?" Soul asked. It was just a legend based on a real life event (i.e. the Salem Witch Hunt). "No way." He scoffed.

Blair leaned forward. "Not even on Halloween?"

"_Especially_," he emphasized, "not on Halloween."

It was then that Blair held up a little folded piece of notebook paper. "Trick or treat." She grinned, golden eyes full of mischief. Eagerly, while trying not to look eager, Soul accepted it. He watched his crush walk away, making sure she was gone before he decided to open it.

His heart dropped when he saw his own phone number. She gave him the sheet he gave her at the end of class. Sighing, Soul got back on his bike and began heading home.

* * *

The quickest way home was to cut through the graveyard, and that's exactly what he did. He made his way along the rows of headstones. Suddenly, two people jumped out; one in front of him and one behind him.

They both looked to be his age. The guy in front had tanned skin and black hair which he wore in a spiky ponytail behind his head. Soul couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by a red visor that reminded him of Cyclops from X-Men. He wore a white jacket with a blue shirt underneath and white pants with black shoes.

The boy behind him was African American. His short black hair was styled in corn rows and his brown eyes were behind black rimmed glasses. He wore a gray t-shirt, black arm bands around his arms and baggy gray jeans.

"Who goes there?" The guy in front of him asked.

"I'm Soul." He told him. "I just moved here."

"From where?" The other one asked as he walked around to the front.

"Los Angeles." He told them. They gave him blank looks, making Soul sigh. 'Really?' He thought. 'These guys haven't heard of Los Angeles?' "L.A." He told them, seeing if they understood that.

The two of them nodded as looks of realization came onto their faces. The one with the visor gestured to himself. "I'm Harvar." He then pointed to his friend. "And this is Kirikou."

Suddenly, Kirikou grabbed Harvar and whispered something Soul couldn't hear. All he could make out was "My name isn't Kirikou anymore."

Harvar gestured to him again. "This is Kilik."

"Pfft." Soul scoffed.

"So," Harvar said, jumping beside the silver haired boy, "let's have a butt."

"Uh no thanks." Soul backed away. "I don't smoke."

"They're very health conscious in Los Angeles, aren't they?" Kilik said sarcastically.

"Ha!" Harvar burst out laughing, as if the joke was actually funny, but in all actuality…it was really lame. "You got any cash?" Harvar asked.

Soul shook his head no in response.

"Gee," Kilik said, circling the boy, "we don't get any smokes from you, and we don't get any cash. What am I supposed to do with my day?"

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Soul said, wincing at his offensive breath.

Harvar laughed again before looking down. "Hey." He grinned. "Checked out the new Nikes." He admired Soul's shoes…which he found odd.

"Cool." Kilik observed. "How about I try them on?"

Soul felt an uneasy, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He made a motion to move but Harvar grabbed him by the shoulders, a devious smile on his face.

* * *

Soul peddled on his bike, barefoot, as Harvar and Kilik guffawed behind him, Kilik wearing Soul's shoes. The silver-haired young man biked all the way to his house, a lovely white little two story with a square cupola centered at the top of the house. Soul made the way to his house, parked his bike and stepped inside, slamming the door behind him.

Soul's parents, Marie and Justin Evans were in the kitchen unpacking.

"Hey Soul," Marie called after her son as he stormed by them both, "how was school?"

"It sucked!" He said bluntly.

"Hey. Hey!" Justin called after him. Soul didn't listen and stormed upstairs.

"I can't believe you made me move here!" He screamed as he slammed the door to his room shut.

Marie turned to her husband, with a worried look on her face. "Did you notice he wasn't wearing shoes?"

Justin sighed. "It has to be some form of protest." He said, going back to unpacking.

In his room, Soul sighed aggravated. He just walked around, pacing and sighing in an attempt to vent out his frustration. Feeling tired and exhausted, he flopped down on his bed.

Closing his eyes, he could begin to feel sleep take him. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight against his body.

"Oh Blair." He moaned out, imagining his purple-haired crush as his pillow. "You're so soft." He caressed it. "If only I could- "

He didn't get the chance to finish because the closest door burst open. "BOO!" A girl of eight years old shouted. She, like Soul, had ghost white hair. She also had maroon eyes. She was wearing a pointed, orange witch's hat and a black dress with white polka dots. Around her waist, a white belt was tied with a bow in the back. She also had on matching white boots. It was obviously a witch costume for tonight.

"Eruka!" Soul shouted at his little sister.

"Hi." The child giggled and bounced to him. "I scared you! I scared you!" She sang, jumping down beside him.

Soul stood up, his frustration over the day coming out as English. "Mom and dad told you to stay out of my room!"

"Don't be such a crab." The eight year old dressed up like a witch giggled. She stood up and began bouncing on his bed. "Guess what," she said, "you're taking me trick-or-treating."

The teen sighed. "Not this year."

Eruka jumped off the bed. "Mom says you have to." She defended.

"Well she can take you." He sighed.

"She and dad are going to that party at the old town hall." She countered.

"Well then you're eight!" He shouted. "Go by yourself!"

He sat down at his drum set and began beating it to a beat, playing out his anger and frustrations from the day.

Eruka tried to talk over the pounding drums. "No way! We just moved here! I don't know my way around! I'll get lost! Besides, it's gonna be a full moon outside. The weirdoes are out there!"

Eruka hugged her brother tight, making Soul stop. "Come on Soul." She begged, getting the puppy eyes out. "Can't you just forget for being a cool teenager for just one night? Please. We used to have so much fun trick-or-treating. It will be like old times."

Soul shrugged his sister off. "Well the old days are dead!" He began to drum again.

"It doesn't matter what you say!" She said. "You're taking me!"

That made Soul immediately stop. "Wanna bet?" He asked her.

He got up off the drum set and walked up the stairway in his room which led to his cupola. He sat at the top of the stairs, determined not to move.

Eruka Evans, however, would have none of that. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air.

"MOM!" She screamed, filling the entire house with her voice.

At that moment, Soul knew he lost the battle.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review. I'm gonna try and turn out the next chapter quickly, because that's just more filler before the good stuff happens.**

**Yes I went for Soul x Blair. Why not Soul x Maka you ask? Well, when I watch _Soul Eater_, I see Soul and Maka's relationship as platonic, they love each other like siblings. But, that's just me.**

**I tried my best not to set this in Salem. I really wanted to set this in Death City, but I just couldn't make it work. **


	3. 2: The Night's Rough Start

**If you like this story, please review. I like feedback and reviews. I wouldn't mind criticism either; it helps me be a better writer. Also, I update my stories based on most popular. So the one getting the most reviews and feedback at the time is gonna be the one I update first.**

**Just to keep warn you guys again, expect anywhere from a little to a lot of OOC behavior. Also, I've changed the relationships between characters for the sake of convenience.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_**Hocus Pocus**_

**2. The Night's Rough Start**

"Let's go." Justin called upstairs. "Hurry up. The bewitching hour is about to begin."

Eruka ran down, still in her little witch costume. She hugged her father tight, giggling madly. Marie excitedly grabbed a camera. Soul walked downstairs too. He was dressed in his signature black and yellow sweater and red pants. He wore an uncaring expression on his face, as he really didn't care. He was being forced to take his little sister trick-or-treating.

"What are you Soul?" His father asked. "What are supposed to be?"

"A rap singer." He said dully, not really caring.

"Oh." Justin said, not seeing it. "Shouldn't you have a hat to wear sideways?"

"Say 'Halloween!'" Marie squealed readying her camera.

"Halloween!" Justin and Eruka shouted enthusiastically while Soul just stood behind them, an uncaring expression on his face as Marie snapped pictures of the family.

* * *

Night had fallen and the moon had risen in the sky. It was still early though. Soul and Eruka were out with the rest of the town's children, going to houses, and asking for candy, and going to the next house. Soul and Eruka were currently on their third block and had accumulated two full bags of candy, and Eruka was currently working on her third bag (which was a glow-in-the-dark pumpkin pale). After getting her candy, Eruka walked down to her brother who was sitting on the porch waiting for her, with a sour look on his face.

"Lighten up Soul." Eruka told her brother.

"Can we go home now?" He sighed as he got to his feet.

"No." Eruka answered him bluntly.

They were about to walk back to the curb when they saw a bunch of high schoolers grouped together guffawing loudly and smashing pumpkins. Soul groaned because Harvar and Kilik were among them. And he didn't want his shoes stolen again…or anything else to happen to him or his sister..

"Let's just cut around this way." Soul said, but his sister was already heading towards them. "Eruka." He called after him.

She made her way to the curb when Harvar and Kilik stood in front of her.

"Ding ding." Harvar imitated a bar. "Stop and pay the toll kid."

"Ten chocolate bars. No licorice." Kilik added.

"Dump out your sack!" Harvar ordered.

"Drop dead." The eight year old scoffed. "Morons."

The crowd behind them "oohed" and "ahhed" at the girl's rambunctiousness. Harvar and Kilik leaned forward trying to intimidate her.

"Hey twerp," Kilik glared, "how would you like to hang from a telephone pole?"

"I'd just like to see you try." Eruka challenged. "It just so happens that I have my big brother with me." She turned to him. "Soul?" She called.

Soul groaned and walked to the group of boys. "This is so uncool." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh no!" Kilik gasps sarcastically. "It's Soul Evans!" Both he and Harvar pretended to quake in terror and their friends joined in the laughter.

"So you're doing a little trick-or-treating?" Harvar asked.

"I'm just taking my little sister around."

"Aw isn't that nice." Kilik chuckled sarcastically. "Whoa! I love the costume!" He still kept up the laughter. "But what are you supposed to be? A new kid on the block?" The group of idiots they hung out with burst out in wild laughter. Soul tried to push through with Eruka but Kilik pushed back.

"Wait a minute," he pushed his glasses back up, "everyone pays the toll."

"Shove it zit face!" Eruka insulted.

"Why you little!" Kilik turned to her. Soul wasn't about to let that happen.

"Hey! Kilik!" He held him back. "Here!" He shoved one of the full bags of candy into his hands. "Come on Eruka let's go." He grabbed her hand and pushed past him.

"Hey Soul!" Kilik called after him. "The shoes fit great!" Soul walked a little bit faster, trying to get away from the laughter and embarrassment.

"You should have punched them." His eight year old, silver-haired sister told him.

"They would have killed me." He defended.

"At least you would have died like a man." She said, impetuously. Soul stopped in his steps. Did she really just say that?

"Hey!" He called to her. The little girl stopped and turned to her brother. "You just embarrassed me in front of half the guys at school." His aggravation and frustration from the entire day had reached its boiling point. "Now collect your candy and get out of my life!"

Eruka's eyes widened and her lip trembled. "I wanna go home now!" She ran off crying.

Soul cursed. He didn't mean to snap at her. Quickly, he ran after her. He caught up to her. She was laying down in someone's Halloween display, crying into a pumpkin. Soul took a seat next to her. He couldn't figure out how to start. So, with a sigh, he pat her back.

"Eruka," he began, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I hate this place. I miss all my friends. I want to go home!"

Eruka looked up at her brother, wiping her eyes. "This is your home now." She told her brother. "Get used to it."

"Give me one more chance?" He asked softly.

"Why should I?" Eruka sat up and fixed her hat.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes (he was the one who taught her). "Because I'm your big brother."

Eruka looked up. A smile lit up her face and she actually giggled. Seeing his little sister happy brought a smile to Soul's face. He helped her to her feet.

Suddenly, Soul's red eyes were on the sky. "Wow." He gasped.

"What?" Eruka said excitedly, looking at the sky.

"Something just flew past the moon."

"What!?" Eruka gasped, trying to find it. "Where!?"

Soul grinned and tickled his sister's sides. Eruka squealed in surprise.

"Got you." He smiled.

"Come on jerkface." She laughed with her brother.

They got up to leave when they looked up to see whose house the display they were standing in. It was a large two story mansion.

"Whoa." They gasped out in unison.

"Check out this house." Soul stared in awe.

"Eh." Eruka shrugged. "Rich people. They'll probably have us drink cider and bob for apples."

The two siblings looked at each other before smiling and walking to the front door, which was opened.

"Trick-or-treat?" They called, wondering why the door was open. After entering, they could see, or rather hear, why. The house was filled with classical music playing loudly. Past the entrance hall, there was a party in what looked like a ballroom. All the guests were dressed in period costumes. A few feet from the entrance, there was a massive bowl filled with full sized candy bars.

"Jackpot!" Eruka gasped as they stepped into the house.

"Soul Evans." A voice stated. Soul and Eruka looked up to see a beautiful young woman in a period corseted ball gown. Her long purple hair hung elegantly behind her back and her golden eyes sparkled.

"Blair." Soul's eyes widened.

"Oh Blair." Eruka gave a knowing smile to her big brother.

The young woman picked up her flowing gown and descended the staircase. "I thought you weren't into Halloween." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." He quickly said. "I'm just taking my little sister, Eruka, around." He gestured to his silver-haired sister in her little witch costume.

"That's nice." Blair smiled at the little girl.

"I always do it." He said bashfully.

"My parents made him." Eruka told the truth.

Blair stifled a giggle, finding their relationship cute. She then did her part and played the role of hostess. "Would you guys like some cider?"

"No." Eruka shook her head.

"Sure." Soul eagerly nodded.

Blair stepped into the party and came back with two cups of cider, handing one of them to her classmate. For a second or two, they drank in silence, Soul trying not to blush at being so close to his crush.

"So uh…" Soul attempted to make conversation, "how's the party?"

"Boring." Blair admitted. "It's just a bunch of my parents' friends. They do this every year."

She reached into the bowl and grabbed a couple of candy bars. "But I'm on candy duty." She put the treats in Eruka's pail. "By the way Eruka," she spoke to Soul's sister, "I like your costume."

"Thank you." Eruka smiled. "I really like yours too. Of course, I could never wear anything like that because I don't have any…" She grinned a teasing smile and turned to her older brother, "what do you call them Soul? …Bosoms?" Eruka asked, knowing she was throwing her brother under the bus.

Soul, who picked the wrong moment to take another sip of his cider, choked and spit it back out. Blair giggled as his reaction.

The eight year old continued to tease her brother. "Soul likes your bosoms. In fact, he loves them."

An awkward silence followed. Soul constantly switched between blushing in embarrassment and glaring at his little sister.

Blair was the one who decided to break the silence by starting another conversation with Eruka. "So, I'm really into witches."

"Really?" Eruka asked. "Me too!" She squealed. "We just learned about those sisters in school today."

"Do you mean the Gorgon sisters?" At Eruka's nod, Blair continued. "I know all about them. My mom used to run the museum."

"There's a museum about them?" Eruka queried.

"Yeah." Blair nodded. "It used to be their house. But, they had to shut it down because…" Blair leaned down and spoke in an eerie tone befitting the night, "a lot of spooky things happened there."

"Well," Soul interrupted the conversation, "why don't we go to the old Gorgon house?"

Eruka's expression quickly changed to one of fear as she rapidly shook her head, against the idea.

"Come on," Soul begged, but made it look like he wasn't, "make a believer out of me."

Blair thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay, give me a minute to get changed. They'll never miss me." Blair turned around and went back up the stairs to her room. Soul stared at her in awe.

"Soul," Eruka whined, "I'm not going there. My friends at school told me all about that place, it's weird."

"Eruka," Soul breathed out, not really listening, "this is the girl of my dreams."

"So take her to the movies like a normal person."

"Eruka!" Soul said, sternly. He got down on his knees, getting to her level. "Look, just do this one thing for me, and I'll do anything for you. Please?" He tried the puppy dog look again. "Please?"

Eruka sighed. "Ok ok." She conceded defeat, but it would be on her terms. "Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan." She leaned forward. "In tights or it's no deal."

Soul constantly switched his gaze between his sister and the staircase where crush once stood. This was a pickle. Eruka started turning to leave, and Soul made up his made. Screw the embarrassment, he wasn't going to miss this chance with his crush.

"Ok ok!" He pulled her back. "Deal."

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in a review. Now, this is where the good stuff is gonna start happening. The story starts to pick up next chapter. Well… it either starts to pick up or it does pick up…depending on how long I make it.**


End file.
